In Her Arms
by fashinitagirls
Summary: Angela forces Jane to attend a dance. Here Jane meets her best of friends, and perhaps the love of her life. This story includes Rizzles and a hint of Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

In her arms

"But Ma, I don't want to wear a dress!"

"Jane Clematises Rizzoli don't you dare yell at me!"

Jane flung herself on to her bed and started to scream into her pillow. Angela made her way upstairs and stood in the doorway of Jane's bedroom.

"Janie please?" Jane picked up her head from the pillow.

"Okay… I'll wear a dress, BUT I'm wearing my sneakers."

Angela huffed and walked away. Jane has two younger brothers and all of her cousins are mostly boys. She doesn't like all of this girly stuff. She rather plays outside, and roughhouse with the boys. She just doesn't appreciate all of this girly stuff. Tonight her mother is forcing her to go to the "Night of Elegance" at town hall. Angela says she should learn how to act more like a lady.

7:00 pm Town Hall

"Janie behave, I'll be back at 9:30 to pick you up." Jane rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She walked up the steps and once she entered the building a waiter greeted her.

"Hello Miss?" "Oh um, Rizzoli." "Miss Rizzoli can I have your jacket to hang up?" Jane awkwardly took off her jacket and handed it to him.

Jane hesitantly walked into the ballroom. She was amazed at the entire fancy decor. The room was already filled with girls and boys who were dressed up nice and formal. She noticed the food buffet and walked up to it. But she wasn't pleased with any of the options.

"I call this, 'people with money food'." Jane turned around to see a girl with lemon blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emma… I like your sneakers." She said while looking down at them.

Jane got a better look at what she was wearing. She had a dress and the same sneakers as her but heir's were old and worn out. "Thanks, I like yours too."

Emma waited for Jane to introduce herself. "Oh sorry, I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

They both exchanged firm handshakes, which both surprised them.

"You're not like one of these people. I mean having a high status." Emma corrected herself. "Yeah, I guess. My dad owns a plumbing company and my mom works at a cafe in the Boston PD." " I don't have any parents, I live in a group home." Emma said with a straight face. She's been orphaned since the day she was born. "Anyways what brings you here?" Emma asked.

"My um, my mom made me come. She said I have to be more ladylike." Emma laughed.

"How about you?"

"Oh, my girlfriend made me come." "Your girlfriend?" Jane asked curiously. "Yeah, we just made a year today. She practically dragged me here today. Her mother is like this very popular illusionist"

"Oh where is she now?" Emma started to scan the room then pointed to the middle of the dance floor. "She's the one everyone is surrounding to talk to." Jane looked and saw a 14-year-old girl with black short hair and a tight black dress.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you." Jane followed Emma to the dance floor. "Gina...Gina!" The black hair girl turned around and her smile grew in the sight of Emma. "Gina I want to introduce you to my friend Jane."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jane…?" "Jane Rizzoli." "Well Miss Rizzoli my name is Regina Mills. My silly girlfriend calls me Gina."

But then Regina's smile went away fairly quickly when she saw a group of girls laughing. Regina had walked sternly to the group of girls and yelled.

"I WILL QUICKLY HAVE YOU ESCORTED WITH JUST THE SNAP OF MY FINGERS."

Then Jane watched as Regina walked over to a girl with perfect orange almost blonde hair. She was rubbing the girl's back then turned around. "Sorry Miss Rizzoli, those girls were making fun of a friend of mine." Regina said while shaking her head. "No need to apologize, I totally understand."

*Slow dance music goes on* Emma ran up to Regina. "Gina, come dance with me." "I would love to but Maura needs me. Emma's face had saddened.

"Wait I'll go talk to her." Jane said out of sympathy. "Really? Thank you Jane."

Regina said while grabbing Emma's hand. Jane slowly approached where the girl was sitting.

"Hi… mind if I join you?" she asked shyly. The girl looked up her eyes still puffy from crying. "Why? So you can make fun of me too?"

"What?! Why would I do that!" Jane pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"My birth father, he's an Irish mob boss. He was arrested last week. It was all over the news." Jane stood quiet; she didn't know how to respond.

"Why do you say birth father?" she finally asked. "I was adopted the minute I was born. My birth mother died and Patrick… my birth father figured I would be safe if I was adopted."

"Oh, wow. That's um a lot." Maura looked up finally for the first time and looked into Jane's eyes. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm just upset and sometimes I know what to say, then I end up saying too much."

"Hey! Don't apologize. I totally get it." Jane truly did 'get it'; she's not typically the one to talk about her feelings at all. "Hey, don't stress those girls. They don't know what they're talking about. I bet you're great."

The girl finally smiles but then frowned. "I'm sorry, not sure if I properly introduced myself. I'm Maura Isles. My mother Constance is a very successful painter and my father is a scientist." Jane was surprised with her parent's careers. She laughed nervously before she replied.

"Uh, my dad is a plumber and my mom works at a cafe`. Maura smile grew. "Sorry but what's your name?" Jane's cheeks became really red. 'Dammit Jane, really forgot to introduce yourself?' "Oh yeah. I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Jane." "Back at ya." Jane started to stare at Maura's smile. "Hellooo Jane?" Maura waved her hand. "Oh sorry what?" You didn't answer my question." "Oh yeah. My mother forced me to come tonight." "Same, my mother insisted on me making more friends. But honestly I'm fine with the few I have."

*'L.O.V.E' by Frank Sinatra goes on. * "Maura Isles would you like to have this dance with me?" Maura blushed. "I would love to Jane Rizzoli."

9:20 pm

Jane spent the rest of the night with the girls. They all exchanged numbers with her before they went on there own ways. Jane retrieved her jacket and walked outside to see her mother's car parked right out front.

"Hey Janie, how was your night?" "Ma, I had a fun time. I even met a couple of girls." Angela pulled away with a smile on her face. She knew she made the right decision making Jane attend this dance. Once Jane finally got home she was out like a light.


	2. Same Class?

**To answer some questions, yes this story is going to have multiple chapters. I will upload every two days. The girls in my story will stay teens. But maybe sequels will be in the future with these wonderful friends.**

6:05 Monday morning

"JANE! WAKE UP!" Jane basically jumped out of bed, for the first time she was actually excited to go to school today. Last night Emma had called her and told her and said she has new foster parents and they're transferring her to the school Jane attends because it's much closer to where they live. Jane try to take up much time in the shower before Frankie one of her younger brothers started to bang on the door. After she was done getting dressed, she ran down stair to eat her breakfast.

"Whoa, someone's eager to start their day." Angela said while putting bunny shape pancakes on her plate. "Really Ma? Bunny pancakes?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Just because you're about to be fifteen doesn't mean I'm going to stop making my famous bunny pancakes...TOMMY, FRANKIE come down here for breakfast." Angela yelled while pouring orange juice into Jane's cup.

"Angela it's only seven in the morning, stop with all the yelling will ya?"

"Well I would enjoy not to Frank, but no one in this house listens."

"Morning pops." Jane said while cutting off the ears off the bunny. "Hey kid." Frank kissed the top of her head and continued to read his paper.

"Um, Ma can I please go over Emma's house after school today?"

"Hmm, just call me when you get there okay?" Jane jumped up from her seat. "Really? Thanks Ma."

Ten minutes later she kissed her mom goodbye and left to go to school.

Third period science class

"Jane!" Emma waved, Jane smiled and sat next to her. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we have the same class." Emma said while taking out her notebook. "Oh my mom said I can come over." "Oh yay." "Yeah, can't wait to check out your new room." Jane smiled before she started to copy down her notes.

Dismissal

"Hey Jane do you want to be my partner for the science fair?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing." The girls laughed and continued to walk to Emma's house.

Which wasn't much of a walk. The house looked more like a little cottage, once they walked in they were attacked with the smell of cookies. "Emma? Is that you?" "Yeah, and Jane is here."

"ooh, come into the kitchen girls." The girls entered the kitchen to see a middle aged woman with pixie cut black hair who had an apron on and wore very bright red lipstick. She walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead.

"You must be Jane." the very happy lady said. "Yeah, nice to meet you miss?" "Oh how silly of me, my name is Mary Margaret Charming..." then she hugged Jane which caught her off guard.

"Well um, here are some cookies for you two. Also Jane will you be staying for dinner?"

"I mean I would have to call my mom but I'm pretty sure she'll be alright with it." "Oh that's great." "Okay um, we're going to go upstairs now. We have to get started working on our science project." Emma said while backing out of the kitchen. "Okay sweetie., dinner should be ready by seven."

Jane followed Emma into the living room, where Emma served food to the two mocking jays in the cage. "The Charming's birds." "What are their names?" Jane asked.

"Well this one is Snow White and the other one is Prince Charming." "Like the story book? Jane said a little amused. "Yeah, Mary Margaret is really into that stuff… C'mon, I want to show you my room." Emma said while walking to the stairs.

"So this is it." Emma said while opening the door. It wasn't much, the walls were not painted yet she had a full sized bed and a desk in the corner.

"It's not that much right now, but the Charming's are letting me choose a color for the walls. Then Mary Margaret is taking me shopping for clothes." Emma said with a small smile.

"Emma this is really exciting. I'm happy for you." Jane said. Emma jumped onto her bed.

"Oh, there's the house phone so you can call your mom" "Oh crap, I almost forgot." Emma laughed as Jane dialed for her mother.

"Hey Ma I'm at Emma's and can I stay here for dinner?"

"Okay Janie, just call me so I know when so I can go pick you up." "Okay, bye Ma" Jane put the phone back and turned around to sit next to Emma.

"So what do you have in mind for our project?" Jane asked. "Oh my gosh, can we make a volcano?" "I don't see why not." "Oh this is going to be fun. Okay, we should take a walk to the library and research it." Emma was excited now.

The phone rang and Emma answered. "Oh, hey Regina." she smiled. "Okay wait wait. Slow down. Where are you? Jane and I are coming now." Emma hung up the phone and started to put on her jacket. "What happened?" Jane was getting worried.

"Maura got jumped by a group of girls."


	3. Where's my bat?

By the sound of Maura being hurt caused a sharp pain in Jane's chest. "Where are they?" 'They're in front of the mall." "C'mon let's go."

Emma walked out of her room calmly, she went straight to Mary Margaret.

"Hey um, is it okay if Jane and I go to the library to research on our project?" "Sure hunny, just be home by dinner okay?" Mary Margaret smiled and continued to cook.

Emma and Jane rushed out of the cottage like house. "Wait my house is not that far from here, we can grab the bikes from my garage. They did exactly that and raced to Maura and Regina. Once they got there Maura and Regina were sitting on a bench with an ice pack to her nose. Jane basically flew off her bike and ran to Maura.

"Maura! What happened? Are you okay?" Jane was so worried.

"These girls thought that since Paddy Doyle is my birth father, they could beat me up for whatever did to their families." Maura said weakly. Jane's blood was boiling.

"Do you know where they are now?" "It was four girls. They were all wearing black and it seemed like they were headed to the park" Regina answered. "Okay I will be right back. Stay here okay?" Jane went back to her bike and put the bat she brought in her hand.

"I'm coming with you." Emma said walking towards her bike.

"EMMA!" Regina scolded. "Gina, don't worry. I'll be fine." Regina was worried and she wasn't convinced. "Come over here." Regina beckoned. "Be safe, and don't get into any trouble. You just got new foster parents and you love them. Now give me a kiss." Emma gave Regina a kiss and ran back to her bike.

"Let's go kick some ass." Jane hissed.

She was so determined to find these girls. In the back of her mind she wondered why she was so furious on what they did to Maura, but she was so focused on getting revenge.

Jane and Emma didn't ride on their bikes for that long until they found the group of girls. "HEY!" Jane yelled. The girls turned around and she hopped off her bike.

"So, I hear you think it's cool to be going around and ganging up on innocent girls." Jane started to swing her bat.

"She deserved it." One of the girls said. She seem to be the group leader.

"She never met her father you asshole." Emma yelled back.

"But now to get even-" Emma didn't even have time to finish her sentence because Jane punched the girl right in the nose and she fell to the ground. Then another girl jumped onto Jane and pulled her hair. Emma pulled the girl off of Jane.

Jane then grabbed her bat from the floor and swung it to another girl right into her stomach. Before they can do anything else they heard police sirens from around the corner. The girls then ran down the block or whatever version of running they did because they got banged up pretty good.

"Jane lets get our bikes and walk into the store. Throw the bat away!"

Jane did exactly what Emma told her and the girls walked to the back of the grocery store pretending to look at the sodas.

Once the cop cars passed them the cost was clear, they went back on their bikes and rode back to Maura and Regina.

Maura's nose had stopped bleeding, but there was a cut on her cheek bone which would leave a light scar. The girls got off their bikes and Regina practically flew to Emma.

Happy, to see that she was okay. Jane smiled at the sight and walked over the Maura. "Hey are you alright?" Maura's smile was small but genuine.

"Thank you for you did for me. I never had someone that cared so much for me that they would do something like this."

"I'd do anything for you Maur."

Emma and Regina walked back to the benches holding hands.

"Jane do you want to give Gina and Maura a lift back to her house?" "Sure, are you okay with standing on the pegs of my bike with those heels?" Jane asked Maura carefully. "Of course I'll be fine, don't be silly."

The girls laughed and rode their bikes all the way to Maura's home more like a mansion Jane thought. "Thank you Ladies for the ride." Regina said as Emma helped her down and kissed Emma goodbye. "Okay, see you later my love and bye bye Miss Rizzoli."

Regina waved as she made her way up the steps. "Yeah, see you later."

Maura hopped off the bike and hugged Jane, which made her senses tingle.

"Thank you Jane." Maura smiled. Now this time it was real.

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

Jane and Emma raced back to Jane's house to drop off the bikes and ran back to the Charming's. Mary Margaret had told the girls to be home by seven and it was six fifty when they reached Jane's garage. "Hey, thanks for having my back out there."

"Jane I'll always have your back." Emma said while putting her arm around Jane's shoulder.


	4. Sunday Dinner?

"Janie?" Angela asked has she opened the door to Jane's bedroom. It's Tuesday morning, and she has been yelling for Jane to wake up for the past 15 minutes. "Janie are you sick what's wrong?" Angela went to touch Jane's shoulder.

"NO, NO GET AWAY FROM ME." Angela jumped up scared.

"Jane Rizzoli don't talk to your mother like that." she scolded. Jane rolled over and then she started to kick her legs up into the air. "Janie?" "Stop it, stop don't hurt her." Jane shouted again. Angela then realized her daughter wasn't awake, she's have a nightmare.

Angela started to shake for Jane to wake up. "NO...NO STOP." Jane's eyes widen and she started to pant heavy. She felt her mother hugging her. She held on to her mother till' she breathing even out. "Jane, are you alright?" Angela was worried for her daughter. She hasn't had an episode like this since she was a little girl. Jane looked around until she met eyes with her mother. "Yeah Ma, just a bad dream that's all." Jane answered.

But Angela wasn't convinced but decided to let it go because she knew Jane was not ready to tell her what her bad dream was about. "Well um okay. Just get ready… don't want you to be late."

"Hey Jane are you okay?" Emma asked. It was third period and their science teacher just gave them some independent work.

"What? Oh yeah, just a little distracted I guess." Jane didn't look up, she continued to stare at her paper. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly no" Jane sighed

"That's okay. Are we still going to your mother's cafe?" "Yeah. Ofcourse."

"Hey Janie, how was your day?" Angela asked. She served the girls a plate of cannoli's.

"It was fine Ma." Jane said and took a bite of her cannoli.

"Hey " Emma said with a big smile. "Emma! Have some Cannoli they're delicious." "Yeah Ma makes them the best." Jane smiled and Angela brushed back her daughter's hair before heading back to the counter.

"Oh wow, these are really good." Emma said with her mouth full. Jane laughed.

"Okay c'mon we have to talk about the volcano."

"Well what would we have it explode?" "Um, I'm not sure. I don't want to do the regular chemistry stuff that's boring." "Jane you know that's the whole point of the project right?" "So what, it's not like this project is going to be important to our grade. Why don't we just have fun with it."

"Oh my gosh what am I going to do with you Jane."

"What i'm serious." The girls started to laugh.

"Okay okay. So what are we going to have it explode?" Jane asked. "Soda!" "Soda?" "ORANGE SODA." "That's going to be a big mess." "That's the whole point Jane."

"Ahhhhh and the teachers will get all sticky." "It's going to be great."

Later on that night

Jane was helping her mother clean the dishes. "So are you and Emma going to start working on your project soon?" "Yeah, I'm excited actually." Jane said with a small smile as she started to dry the plates. "When am I going to meet your other friends? Oh! You know what you should invite the girls to Sunday dinner." Angela clapped her hands together. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Why Ma?"

"Because I want to cook for your friends. That's it I made up my mind. The girls are coming Sunday night." Angela turned off the water and Jane threw her head back "Okay Ma". Then Jane went to her house phone and call Emma and asked her to invite Regina. Then she dialed for Maura.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maur."

"Oh, Jane it's you."

"Yeah, hey um I was wondering my Ma would like to meet you girls and…"

"Continue."

"Right, can you come Sunday for dinner?"

" I would love to Jane."

"Okay cool. See you Sunday then."

"Till then Jane."

Jane ended the call. Then thud her head against the wall. 'Really Jane? Real smooth, real smooth.'

Sunday night

*Ding dong*

"I got it!" Jane ran to the door. "Emma!" "Jane!" Emma was first of the girls to arrive.

"HEY that's not fair! No punching below the belt." Frankie yelled. "You're just a wimp." Tommy yelled back. Her two younger brothers were wrestling in the living room. "I got my money on Tommy!" Jane said. Emma laughed and then Tommy put Frankie into a headlock. "I would get into it to but I rather not hurt them before dinner. My Ma hates it when we play like this."

As if on que Angela walks into the living room. "THOMAS RIZZOLI LET GO OFF YOUR BROTHER NOW!" Tommy let go of Frankie and let him fall to the ground. "Go fix the table you idiots." Angela said smacking the back of both of their heads.

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli" "Emma please just call me Angela" "Janie where are your other friends? Dinner is about ready" "Oh Regina and Maura should be here any minute."

"Where's your father boys?" Angela thought he had the decency to come downstairs for dinner and company. "FRANCESCO DINNER IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED." "yeah yeah." was all you heard from upstairs. The doorbell rang. Jane and Emma went to go open the door. "Hello Ladies." Regina gretted. "Hey Gina." Emma said. "Hey Regina where's… whoa." Jane was speechless when she saw what Maura was wearing.

"Maura you look wow, I mean you look great." Maura was wearing a pink cut out dress. With white open toe pumps. "Hello Jane." Maura's cheeks were turning red. "Come inside girls. The food is ready."

Angela said from the dining room. Jane led them to the small yet spacious dining room. Angela placed a pitcher of lemonade on the table. "Oh hey girls." "Ma this is Maura and Regina." Angela exchange handshakes with both of the girls. "Nice to meet, such beautiful young ladies." "Thank you " The girls said in sequence.

The kids sat at the dinner table. "Emma are you okay?" Regina noticed that she was acting a little off. "Oh, nothing I just have this weird feeling that something is going to happen." Emma look down at her hands. Then up to Regina. "Don't worry Gina I'm fine." Regina stared at her for a moment, but shook her head.

"Thank you for inviting us Jane." "Not a problem, my Ma really wanted to meet you. So don't mind if she starts to be nosey cause' she's like that." They all laughed. Jane and Maura locked eyes and as always Maura started to blush again.

Angela made risotto con agoni and placed it on the table.

"Francesco c'mon dinner is on the table come and eat." Angela sat at the head of the table while Francesco finally came down stairs and sat at the other end.

"Has anyone ever told you looked so beautiful?" Tommy said to Maura. "Well yes, but thank you." Maura look up at Jane.

Angela rolled her eyes at the sight of her husband pulling out his checkbook.

"Mangiamo!" Angela said and everyone started on their dish.

"So, Maura and Regina what school do you two attend?" Angela ask. "We attend Boston Prep." Regina answered then took a sip of her water. "You hear that Frank? They go to that fancy school next to the cafe." Francesco looked up clearly annoyed.

"Well I'm done here. I'm going back upstairs to work." and with that he got up from the table and left his plate. It was silent for a while.

"Hey tell us about your science project Jane." Frankie asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, Emma and I are going to make a volcano." "Yeah but I want it to explode Orange Soda!" Emma said with a big smile.

"But love, it's going to become a big mess." Regina said with a sad smile. "I know, isn't it great!" Emma was obviously very excited to start working on the project. "You're such a child." Regina said shaking her head.

"Well actually Regina, Emma is a teenager. A teenager, or teen, is a young person whose age falls within the range from 13–20 . They are called teenagers because their age number ends in "teen". Someone aged 18 or 19 is also considered a young adult. But perhaps she act like a child because of her goofball actions." Maura said. "Oh that explains everything Maur." Jane said sarcastically but Maura face sadden. "Hey I was just being sarcastic." Maura started to laugh then everyone at the table followed along.

"Oh you girls have such character." Angela said trying to recover from her laughing.

"Ma don't be silly, they're not in a cartoon" Tommy said.

Now everyone started to laugh again.

Jane was glad that the rest of the dinner went great after the way her father acted.

"Bye Emma, Bye Regina." Jane waved goodbye as the couple walked down the block. "Thank you so much for inviting me tonight. I had a great time." Maura said while hugging Jane. Jane felt awkward when she had to hug someone, she wasn't the type to hug someone. But she noticed every time she hugged Maura it felt right. "Not a problem." Angela came up to the door. "Maura you're welcome anytime okay?" "Thank you " The car outside honked and Maura said her final goodbyes and left.

It's around eleven, Jane was already in bed when she heard her parents arguing. She tried to block out the yelling but she couldn't. "WE HAVE TO BE A TEAM FRANK." "I'VE HAD ENOUGH." "I WORK ALL THE DAMN TIME." "SO DO I FRANK, SO DO I." Then everything went silent. Jane heard her parent's bedroom door open then slam shut.


	5. My stomach hurts'

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry I've been gone. I struggled with this chapter that's why it's the length it is. Don't worry many more chapter to come!_

"Morning Pops!" Jane said while pouring herself some orange juice.

"Hey kid." Frank all groggy and struggled to get off the couch. "Listen uh Janie?"

"Yeah pops?" "Don't say anything to your brothers about me sleeping on the couch okay?" "Oh yeah sure…"

The rest of the week was repetitive. Jane would hang out at her mother's cafe with Emma till her shift was over. It was like clockwork every night Angela and Francesco would argue. Until early Friday morning Jane went down stairs to the kitchen for a snack when she heard crying from the other living room.

"Ma?" She jumped over the couch to sit next to her mother. "Oh Janie. It's 4 in the morning what are you doing up?"

"I was hungry, Ma are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Your father and I are getting a divorce" Jane stood quiet. "You're, you're what?"

"Your father is leaving me Jane" Angela started to cry even more, she hugged Jane and wouldn't let go.

"Ma?" Jane looked or Least tried to look up. "Ma, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

"Oh Janie, you're something else. We will be okay. Everything will be fine. Listen don't tell your brothers anything, I'm going to tell them when they get home from school okay?" Angela scooted back and stroke Jane's hair. "It's early still go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay Ma." Jane kissed her mother on her head.

It's third period, Jane and Emma were just assigned to start working on their science projects. "So are we going to have the volcano explode orange soda? Because I figured I would ask Mary Margret if she can buy us some so we can practice with and…Jane?" Emma noticed Jane wasn't paying attention at all.

"Uh what?" "Jane you're so out of it. What's wrong?" "I honestly don't even want to talk about it right now." Jane shoved her book into her bag and left the classroom. Leaving Emma speechless.

Jane ran to the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls. She wasn't sure on what was happening to her. Her chest started to get this burning feeling and she felt her throat closing up. Her eyes filled up with water. "C'mon get it together Jane. Get it together!" Jane shouted. She was having a panic attack.

"Jane? Jane are you in here?!" Emma rushed into the bathroom and started to look. Jane finally was able to calm down her breathing and stepped out the stall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly. I'm just gonna go get the nurse to call home for me. My stomach is hurting." Jane picked up her bag and left Emma standing in the bathroom.

"Janie what's wrong? Did you eat something bad? I mean you seemed fine this morning. Was it…" "Ma stop it. Let's just go home." Jane zipped up her jacket and waited for her mom to get up. They walked to the car. The ride home was very took Angela all of her might to not say anything. She knew this was bigger than just a 'stomach ache.' Once they got home Jane walked straight to her bedroom and locked herself in. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her eyes filled with water and streamed down her face. She couldn't stop. Angela was downstairs cooking soup for her daughter. She didn't know what was wrong with Jane but this is the only way she knew how to get her better. Her cooking.

It's 4:00 pm and the boys are playing basketball in the driveway. Angela already tried to get Jane to come out her room countless times. She was just about to walk upstairs and try again when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Maura Isles. I was wondering if I could speak with Jane?"

"Awe, hi sweetie. Jane isn't at her best right now. Mind if I take a message?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"I'm not quite sure sweetie. Matter of fact why don't you come over. Maybe a help of a friend would help."

"Not a problem . Expect me to be there in about a hour."

"Alright sweetie. A nice warm bowl of soup will be waiting for you."

Angela put the house phone down and looked up to Jane's bedroom and sighed.


	6. Ma made some good soup

I ran into my walk in closet and quickly grabbed my favorite black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and my black leather jacket. I began to worry for Jane. It was confusing me, why do I feel so protective over her? Once i got dress I freshen up my makeup and went downstairs to ask Thomas our butler to drive me to Jane's. As I was waiting for Thomas to come around with the car I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Oh mother. You frighten me. When did you arrive home?"

"I did about an hour ago, but I didn't get the chance to say hello because I got a call." Of course she had a call. When isn't she on the phone. I stood quiet letting Jane's wellbeing fill my thoughts.

"Maura where are you headed off to?" I shook my head trying to empty my worry thoughts.

"I'm going to have dinner at my friend Jane's house." I didn't lie, I just skipped around the truth. Angela did say I would be having some soup.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself." My mother said in the tone of voice she uses when she lies about how others looked nice at the galas we attend.

"Mother I like my new friends. Can you atleast be happy for me?" I looked up into her eyes for the first time since we started talking. She stared back at me.

"Miss Isles? Are you ready?" "Yes, thank you Thomas." I fixed my jacket and allowed him to help me get into the car. "Miss Isles? Would you like to listen to the news broadcast or the classical station?" I stared out the window and watched as my mother went back inside back on her phone. "No Thomas, you could choose the station tonight."

"Thankyou." He put on the baseball station. The season just started and the Red sox are in the lead with 2-1. We finally arrived and I couldn't wait for the door to be open for me. Due to me getting more anxious.

"Oh Maura sweetie, I'm so glad you came. Here come inside. Are you hungry? I have soup." The moment Angela about the door the tightness in my chest went away. "No thank you . Can I see Jane?" "I'm not sure. She hasn't opened her bedroom door all day." Angela had motioned for me to follow her up the stairs to Jane's door. Then I watched as she knocked on the door.

"Janie? Someone is here for you." Angela looked at me, and took it as my turn to try. I hesitently knocked on the door. "Jane? Jane it's Maura. Can you open the door?" Then we heard shuffling going on behind the door. The door opened slowly and next thing i knew her hand reached out for mine and she pulled me in. I yelped in surprise and watched as locked the door again.

"Jane!" angela yelled. "Don't worry Ma I'm fine!" Her voice was raspier than usual. I stood still the room was dark. She took my hand in her's but gently this time. She led me to a bean bag chair. My skirt was a little tight so I struggled for a moment as I sat down. She turned on the light and I was able to get a better look of my surroundings. She had red sox posters on the walls. A boston homicide teddy bear on the floor. Jane flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was an awkward silence until she broke it.

"The Red Sox won their first game of the season tonight." She said with a smile. "I know Steven Wright pitched the strike that one the game." I'm silenting thanking Thomas for listening to the game. "You like baseball?"

"Not particularly, but I do listen to it time to time." Jane rolled over and looked at me. Her smile made me feel this warm feeling inside. "Did you know that Fenway park is the oldest ballpark in baseball history?" I waited for her to respond. Why must I always ramble on. "Yeah, actually. I'm a pretty big fan of the red sox. They're awesome."

"Fenway park opened in 1912 and their capacity was for only 3500" Why can't I just shut up. "You know for someone who doesn't watch baseball you know a lot about the stadium." She laughed and sat up. But her smile fell.

"My parents are getting a divorce." I stood up from the bean bag and walked to her. "I knew it was coming, if anything I wanted this. But now that it's actually happening. I feel so sick."

Then I did something I never do. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Thank you for being here with me Maur."

"In America the divorce rate is 50%, so it's normal… In a sense." I looked at her and her smile came back. "Well if you put it that way then yeah, totally normal." I couldn't sense if that was sarcasm or not in her voice.

"You know I didn't take you for the type to have stuff animals." I picked up the bear from the floor.

"Well, I don't. This one is special because Detective Korsak gave this to me."

"Why does that make it special?"

"I want to become a police officer, and maybe one day a detective."

"The **Boston Police Department** dating back to 1838, holds the primary responsibility for law enforcement and investigation within the city of Boston, Massachusetts. It is the first in the nation." "Do you always do that?" "Do what?" "I don't know. That word thing you do?" "Now Jane that doesn't make sense, how would I communicate." "Ugh you are so literal." She rolled her eyes and fell back. I stared at her.

"You must be hungry. After we eat our bodies digest food and break down glycogen, which are the molecules that store energy. This process produces glucose a molecule that is used as a major source of energy and absorbed into the bloodstream."

"Oh so we should eat dinner is what you're saying."

"There's an importance to eating is what I'm saying." then she jumped off the bed and reached out for my hand.

"C'mon, I heard my Ma made some good soup." I gave her my hand and went downstairs. I'm glad I came tonight, she's going to be okay.

"Oh Janie you're okay." Angela hugged her "Maaaa I don't like hugs." I watched as Jane wiggled out of her mother's arms.

"Would ya keep it down? I'm trying to listen to the news." I heard an older man yell from the other room. "What's so important about it tonight Pops." We all walked into their living room.

"Paddy Doyle has just been released from Boston PD due to the fact not enough evidence to be convicted." The news broadcaster said. I looked at Jane. "

You have nothing to worry about. He hasn't try to contact you yet so why worry now?"

"Yeah, you're right…"


	7. Wax Paper?

It's been a week after Jane found out her parents were getting a divorce. She's been feeling a lot better due to the fact of her wonderful friends. It's friday afternoon and the girls are up in Emma's room figuring out on how to make this volcano.

"Emma it says we're going to need wax paper." Regina said squinting at the computer screen. "Why? Is it really a necessary?" Emma said walking towards her girlfriend. "Yeah, why do we need it? I don't think it's part of the volcano?" Jane said from the floor.

"Wax paper will prevent it from creating a mess." Regina read continuing to squint at the screen.

"Wax paper is paper that has been impregnated with wax to make it waterproof, greaseproof, it's usually used in cooking and wrapping." Maura added, she was sitting on top of Emma's bed. "Also Emma, Mary Margaret wouldn't appreciate clay and soda stain on the carpet." Regina said looking up at Emma.

"Well I don't appreciate you not wearing your glasses." Emma smirk when Regina rolled her eyes.

"Gina you're gonna strain your eyes like that." Jane said as she layed down on the floor. "Jane is right. Eye strain occurs when your eyes get tired from intense use as such as reading or working at the computer." Maura stated while tilting her head at Jane, wondering why she decided to lay on the floor.

"And would you look at that. You're doing both." Emma said but then took a step back when Regina sprouted from the chair.

"Stop stalling by talking about my eyesight and let's get to work. Gosh you two procrastinate so much. You're lucky Maura and I are here to help."

"Gina is right. You two are avoiding the doing of a task that needs to be accomplished." Maura got up from the bed and reached for Jane's hands. "Okay we get it Miss Bossy and Miss Google Mouth." Jane rolled her eyes and accepted Maura's help to get up. "Well come on. Let's go to the store to buy the supplies." Regina ordered.

"alright , alright." Emma opened the door and walked out followed by Regina then leaving Jane holding the door for Maura. "Um Mary Margaret?" "Yeah sweetie?" "We're going to head out to the store to buy supplies for the volcano."

"Okay be home for dinner. I'm cooking for all of you girls okay?"

"Thank you Mrs Charming." The girls said in union and walked out the cottage like home.

"Emma put the oreos back. We don't need those." Regina scolded.

"But what if we get hungry?" Emma whined. "Mary Margaret is cooking. There problem solved." Regina grabbed the pack of oreos and put them back on the shelf. Emma huffed and followed Regina.

"Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked when she noticed Jane holding something behind her back. "Glazed donuts, your favorite."

"Okay, put them in the basket. But we have to focus now." Maura reminded Jane then turned on her heels. Jane laughed and shook her head.

"I found the wax paper!" Emma shouted from one of the isles.

"Yes now we can go!" Jane shouted back but yelped when Maura pinched her side.

"Ow!" "Stop shouting. It's rude." Jane rolled her eyes but then yelled again

"Emmaaaaaaa stop shouting it's rude!" Maura pretended to gasp and they all started to laugh. The girls went up to the cashier to purchase their items. "So you girls are working on a project?" "Yeah, it's for our science fair." Emma answered as she reached for her back pocket.

"What are y'all going to make?"

"A volcano…" Emma replied again. "Jane do you got like $5 I'm short."

"Oh yeah."

"So when's the fair?"

"It's on monday." Jane said but looked back at Emma with a strange look.

"What time are you presenting?" Now this caught all of the girls attention.

"Um not sure. Anyways thanks. Have a nice day." The girls walked out of the store.

"Why was that man asking so many questions." Regina asked. "It was strange." Maura added and reached for Jane's hand.

Jane took her hand and blushed. "I didn't like the vibe he was throwing." Emma said looking back at Jane and Maura and noticed them holding hands.

"Did you notice how he was staring at Maura the entire time." Jane said taking a bag from Maura so she wouldn't need to carry any.

"He was? I did not notice… I was reading one of the magazine that were behind us."

The girls got back home and started to work on the volcano. Jane and Emma did all of the hands on work while Regina read the instructions to them. Leaving Maura to 'supervise'. But she mostly just enjoyed the sight of Jane bite her lip when she got confused or how Jane would roll her eyes when Regina told her she did something wrong.

"Girls dinner is ready!" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen. "We're coming." Emma said and got up from the floor.

Before they walked out her room she turned around to face the girls. "I'm really glad we're all friends."

"Awe looks who softening up now" Jane said with a smirk receiving a punch from Emma.

"C'mon I'm serious though."

"Don't worry Emma we love you too." Regina said giving her a peck in the cheek.

"Okay let's go eat." Emma smiled and walked out and the girls followed.


	8. Explosion of the orange soda

It's Monday morning and Maura was running late, which was very unusual for her. She missed her alarm due to her late night call with Jane from the night before. She rushed out the house and her driver was waiting for her.

"Good morning Miss Isles."

"Morning Mr. Richard, can you drop me off at the store a block away from my school? I have to buy breakfast."

"Of course Miss Isles, it is the most important meal of the day."

" Eating a nutritious breakfast Eating a nutritious day and promotes weight maintenance and weight loss by maintaining blood glucose levels and your metabolism." Maura said while look down at her phone. Richard smiled and drive off.

Today, Maura and Regina are planning to head to the science fair together after school. The volcano came out good, but they weren't able to test if the soda eruption would actually work. Richard got to the corner store and opened the door for Maura.

"Thank you , have a good day." "Same to you Miss Isles."

Maura started to walk into the store when someone pulled her by the arm. Maura gasped and turned around. "Where is he?" A taller and older man yelled, still holding on to Maura. "Let go of me!"Maura yelled.

"Not until you tell me where he is!"

"Where's who? What are you talking about!" Maura tried to tug her arm way, the man's grip got stronger.

"Stop acting dumb. Where's your father! Where's Paddy!"

"He's not my father!" Maura stomp on the man's foot and ran to her chest was pounding. She rushed inside of her school and went to the restroom and tried to even out her breathing. "Maura? Is everything alright?"

Maura jumped then turned around and saw it was Regina walking out the stall. "Oh, it's only you."

"What happened are you okay?"

"Some insane man asked me where Paddy Doyle was. He frightened me, and he grabbed my arm. So I ran to the school."

"We have to tell someone." Regina said concern for her friend grew. "No, we can't. They'll obviously report it to the police. What if Paddy Doyle does find me? What if that man finds me? What will he do then?" Maura started to panic. Her breathing becoming uneven again. "Okay, okay. Calm down it's okay. We won't say anything." Regina held Maura's hand, knowing she didn't like to accept hugs.

"Thankyou Regina." Maura felt relaxed now, she looked into the mirror and fixed her makeup. "Now Maura, you have to promise me if something like this happens again we have to report it."

Maura stood quiet, the fear of it happening again did concern her. But what scared her even more if those men would hurt her next time. "Okay, I promise." Maura said but then grabbed her purse and walked to her first period class quickly. She was trying to hide the hives that were creating on her chest. The rest of the day was pretty normal.

Maura attended the rest off classes, ate lunch with Regina and did her homework in the library. "Are you ready to go?" Maura asked. "Yes, I just called a car for us." The girls got to the school in 15 minutes.

"Gina!" Emma yelled and ran to her giving her girlfriend a big kiss. "Well someone is excited." Regina laughed.

"Hey Maura." "Hello Emma." Maura said calming, her eyes scanning the room for Jane.

"Don't worry Jane went upstairs to get the soda to fill up the tank." Emma said noticing how Maura didn't care much for the two of them, as she was only focused on that one girl.

"Oh, you two were able to get it to work?" Regina asked, following Emma as she made her way around the gym to their table. "No, but we're going to fill it up anyways." "Staying optimistic is always good." Maura said place her things next to Jane's book bag.

"Hey Maur." Maura didn't need to turn around to notice the raspy voice that came from behind her.

"Jane! I'm so excited to see you present, I was just reading your report. Very well worded, may I say so myself." Jane chuckled. "Thanks Maur. So anyways how was your day." "Oh it was alright." Maura said but then looked away.

"Maur you're getting red bumps on your chest are you okay?"Jane started to freak out.

"Don't worry Jane, Maura is fine. Explain it to her." Regina ordered, Maura always forgot how demanding her friend is.

"I can't lie, so when I attempt to hives start to grow on my chest and face." Maura said embarrassed. "So what did you lie about?" Jane asked. "Go ahead Maura, tell her." Regina pushed. "Some man is looking for Paddy Doyle and they think I know." "Maur, did someone attack you?" "No, but I'm afraid he will."

"We have to report this Maur."

"No, what if that man finds me. Or sends someone for me." Maura started to panic and Jane noticed. Jane hugged Maura and said "It's okay. I know a guy."

Regina and Emma were shocked to see that these two were hugging each other. They've known for so long how they 'don't do' hugs.

"Alrighty then. Do you girls want to go over your presentation?" Regina asked while making Emma get up from the chair so she can sit. Following Maura doing the same to Jane. "Okay, so a volcano is a mountain that opens downward to a pool of molten rock below the surface of the earth." Emma started. The science fair was an annual thing at their high school. All the students participate in it. The gymnasium was starting to fill up with families and teachers.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the annual science fair! Our judges will be walking around to have an overview of your child's brilliant work." "Some aren't so brilliant." Jane snickered but then quickly yelped when Maura pinched her side. "Ow! Maur!"

"Jane it isn't nice to judge someone else's work. You don't know how hard they worked or not." Maura whispered. Jane smiled and looked at Maur. "You're right Maur." The judges started to walk around the gymnasium and it got loud again with everyone talking and presenting. "Emma you're going to say this part right?" Jane said pointing at the clipboard.

"Yep, then that's when you do the big finale." Emma was excited. "Hey Maura are you expecting anyone?" Regina asked and Maura was confused "No why do you ask?" "There's a man standing at the entrance and he's been staring. I didn't notice until now." Maura looked and notice it was the man from this morning. "Oh no. That's the man that grabbed my arm."

"The crazy man from this morning?" Jane asked.

"Jane we have to tell someone." Emma said. "I'm gonna go get the coach." Emma said walking away.

But the man noticed and started to make his way to the table.

"Jane he's coming." Regina said back up going behind the table. "Maur come to the other side, I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you." Jane said, her voice got deeper when she was serious and Maura noticed that. The judges made their way to the table wit Emma right being them. "Hi, can you present your project?" The woman in a dress suit said.

"Uh, yeah sure. This is my partner Emma and we did it on the volcano." Jane said stalling. Her eyes was focused on the man who was slowly making their way towards them. "Emma I thought you were going to get some help." Regina leaned in. "I was trying but then they wanted to come see our project because I mentioned it." Emma was starting to ramble and Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Maura.

"What are we going to do?" Maura said her chest started to burn. "Here I have an idea." Emma said then focused her attention back on the three adults standing in front of them. Jane was talking about how Volcano's are created when she saw that the man was standing right next to the judges. "Hey Emma why don't we show them how a Volcano erupts." Jane turning back to face Maura and signal towards the door. Maura nodded and slowly started to grab her purse which Regina caught on to and started to do the same.

"So when the volcano erupts it lets out magma what we know as lava. Sometimes it may come out slowly or it may burst." Emma said backing out slowly. "Like this." Jane pressed the button and prayed it would work. Then it did. The volcano started to burst out the orange soda and Jane pointed towards the man. "RUN!" Jane yelled.

The girls ran out the exit and down the stairs. "My driver should be in the parking lot!" Maura called and ran outside and the girls followed. The man was catching up with them and Maura started to slow down due to her heels. "Maura?!" Jane turned around to see her falling behind. "Get to the car!" Jane yelled back to Regina and Emma. Jane turned back around ran back to Maura. But before she can make the man took Maura by the hand and put her in a choke hold. "MAUR!" Jane ran faster. "Stop! Don't get any closer." The man shouted and pulled out his pocket knife and put it against Maura's neck. "Jane, Jane. Jane please, please." Maura couldn't speak.


	9. You're my best friend

"Paddy Doyle killed my brother and it ruined my life. Now it's time to ruin his." The Man yelled. Maura locked eyes with Jane and remembered some self defense moves Jane taught her after the day she got jumped in front of the mall. She stomped as hard as she can on the man's foot and bit his arm.

"AGH!" He fell back and Maura ran straight into Jane's arms. "Put your hands up!" School security surrounded the man.

"Maura are you alright." Maura's driver said running towards her with the girls following behind him. Maura buried herself more into Jane. All she did was nod her head. "She's okay." Jane reassured everyone.

"Let me take you young ladies back in the car." Mr Richard said. The girls climbed into the back of the limo. "Miss Isles we must report this at once This has gone way too far." Richard said as he pulled away from the school parking lot. "Yeah, Maura. We don't know whom else is out for you." Regina put her hands in Emma's and squeezed it.

"take us to the station." Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder and sighed. Jane looked up at Emma and Regina. They girls just stared at Maura.

"Hello Maura, I'm detective Korsak. Now I've already spoken to your other friends about what happen. But I know the attack was for you. Did anything else happen before this incident?" Maura looked up to the ceiling trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Sweetie it's okay, if it's to painful to talk about we'll wait." Korsak sat down, slip the cup of water to her with a box of tissues. Maura put on a small smile and took a sip and wiped the one tear that slid down her cheek. "It all started when these group of girls…" Maura continue to tell the detective about all of the incidents that related to Paddy.

"Oh Maura, come here." Angela said as she watched her get off the elevator and into the Boston PD lobby. Angela opened her arms and held Maura tightly to her. "You're mother booked the next flight home from Paris." Mr Richard said as he watched the interaction between Angela whom is a complete stranger to him and saw the connection Maura already had with her.

"How are you Maura?" Angela tilted her chin up so she can see her face. Something she's done countless time to her own daughter to see if they're speaking the truth. "I'm still a bit frightened, but I'm okay for now." Maura put on a small smile.

"Okay hun, well Janie and the girls are in my cafe drinking some chocolate milk. Let me go make you some." Angela took Maura by her hand and lead her to the cafe, with Mr Richard following from behind.

Maura spotted her Best friends at the corner booth and never been so relieved to see them. Regina was the first to notice and stood up and put her hands out. Maura hugged her tightly, which caught Regina off guard. "Come, sit next to me Maur." Jane's voice raspier than usual due to all the yelling that happened earlier. Maura scooted closely to Jane and exhaled, she didn't realize she has been holding her breath.

"Are you okay Maura?" Emma asked hesitantly, knowing how annoying it is to be asked the same question over and over again when all you want to do is hide. "Yes, I'm feeling better now that I'm with you girls." Maura pushed some hair behind her ears.

"Hot chocolate with extra whip." Angela placed the mug in front of her and went back to the kitchen. The girls stood quiet. Scare to say the wrong thing, till finally Regina broke the silence.

"Maura, how was the detective?" Maura shook her head out of her gaze. "He was very kind and patient with me. I teared up a few times from telling him about when I got jumped, and the two encounters with that man." Maura winced at the memory of the knife being held against her neck. Jane rubbed Maura's back.

"How are you two going home? Want my driver to drop you off?" Maura took a small sip of her hot chocolate. "Actually Mary Margaret is worried about me going home by myself. So Regina and I are waiting for my father to get off his shift and he is going to drive us home in his cop car." Emma smiled and put her arm around her girlfriend. Maura frowned, she didn't come to think of it till now, that not only she was in danger so were her friends. "I'm so sorry I put you girls in the situation where you don't feel safe." Maura hid her face behind her hands.

"Oh honey, no. Don't apologize. You obviously had no control over this." Regina reached her hand across the table and waited for Maura to grab it. "Plus we're not scared. Just have to take extra precautions in times like this." Emma added. "Also we're a group of badass girls." Jane spoke and the girls proceeded to laugh.

It wasn't long until Emma and Regina left hand by hand. Jane and Maura stood and helped her mother close up the cafe. Mr Richard made his way back to the station and the girls went into the car. "Jane, I don't want to sound rude and invite myself over. But can I sleepover your house tonight? It's just that my mother won't be home until tomorrow. I'd be all alone. And I don't think I could handle that right now-" Maura started to ramble off which made Jane giggle.

"Of course you can sleep over Maur. You're my best friend." Jane put her hand out inviting Maura to hold it. Jane's heart started to beat faster when Maura calmly took her hand and leaned on her shoulder.

Mr Richard pulled over right in front of the Rizzoli's. Angela thanked him for the ride then with the help of Jane she got out of the car and went to unlock the door, with Maura quickly following behind. "Maura honey, you don't have a night over bag. Are you going to borrow clothes from Janie?" Angela opened the door and made her way in. She drop her keys on the plate they kept the mail.

"Actually, Mr Richard is going to bring me one." Maura replied as she got a better look at the house. She's only been here two times before but she only started to notice things now. Like the small family picture that hung to her right, and pictures of Jane and her brothers from what seemed a few years ago Maura figured.

"Well I'm going to start on dinner. I'll call you girls when it's time." Angela smiled her warm smile and walked towards the kitchen. "C'mon" Jane took Maura's hand and led her to her bedroom. Maura walked into the familiar room when she noticed something different.

"You cleaned your room?" Maura questioned as she walked around peacefully not needing to leap over piles of dirty clothes or dishes. "Why do you sound so surprise? I can clean." Jane Pretended to sound shock. "I didn't even think you knew what a broom was." Maura teased back. Jane gasp then took the pillow from the bed and playfully hit Maura. Maura turned around and stood quiet.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" Jane rushed to the other side of the bed. Maura waited till Jane was right behind her, and whack. The pillow totally caught Jane off guard which made her trip backwards, she tried to grab Maura for balance but she fell with her. The duo couldn't stop laughing.

That's when Jane realized the position they were in, Maura was on top of her. Maura seemed to notice to because she stopped laughing. Now it was dead silent, they stared at each other. Which felt like forever. Maura inch closer to Jane.

"GIRLS, DINNER IS ABOUT TO BE SERVED. COME DOWN TO CLEANUP." Angela yelled from downstairs. They jumped away from each other then made their way downstairs.

They all sat at the dining room table. Frankie and Tommy playing too rough with each other. Tommy slapped his older brother a little hard the last time which caught the girls attention from the gaze. "T-" Jane was about to tell his youngest brother to quit it but her mother beat her to it. "THOMAS RIZZOLI, QUIT IT WITH THE HANDS! Now coming help me serve." Tommy made his way around the table and took the slap to the back of his head from his mother.

"Frankie, are you alright?" Maura asked, squinting to get a better look at the red mark on his cheek. "Oh that was nothing, I'm okay." Frankie said trying to fight back his tears. Which made Jane laugh. Maura pinched her side. "Ow! What did Ma just say about playing with hands." Jane rubbed her now sore side and smiled at Maura.

Maura giggled and looked at the table a realized the Francesco wasn't at his seat.

"Jane? Shouldn't you call down your father down for dinner?" Maura was confused. "What? Oh, my mother actually just finished moving out in at the start of the week." Maura was shock. She knew about the separation between Jane's parents. But she didn't realized how fast they were doing the whole process. "Oh, I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like you would've known because I didn't tell anyone yet. Just don't bring up with to my mom. She's staying strong, but still struggling." Jane took Maura's hand into hers.

Tommy walked out with a large serving platter of fish, with Angela following behind with a pot of white rice. Dinner was filled with laughs and stories from the boys day. It felt positive the entire tim, Maura finally felt relaxed. She was comfortable when she was with Jane.

Maura and Jane helped Angela clean up and made their way back upstairs. Mr Richard dropped off Maura's bag earlier, but Maura noticed that there wasn't any pajamas in it.

"Jane, can I borrow some overnight clothes?" Maura sat on Jane's twin size bed and watched as Jane made her way to her dresser and pulled out a very oversized Boston PD shirt. "Is this fine?" "Yes, it's perfect." Jane turned away so her back faced Maura and slid on her basket ball shorts and white tee. "

I'll be right back, I'm going to get more blankets so I could make the floor more comfortable for myself." Jane left the room and Maura put on the shirt and it reached right above her knees. She started brushing her hair when Jane walked in with really big quilts. She dropped them onto the floor and threw herself onto the pile. Maura started to laugh. "Here let me help you lay them out." Maura got up from the bed. The girls layered all of the quilts. Maura threw herself back onto the bed and Jane got up and turned off the lights.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, until Maura finally spoke.

"Jane?"

"Yea Maur?"

"Did you ever have your first kiss?" Jane stood quiet for a while, remembering what almost happened between them before dinner. "Actually yes, but I don't count it." Maura chuckled.

"Why would you count it?"

"It was Tony, it was in like the third grade and it was literally like a peck. Then he ran off to go tell his friends." Jane shivered at the fact that she actually kissed Tony, the mechanic's son.

"How about you?" "Well, my first kiss with a boy was in the 7th grade. I was at one of my school dances when Adam came up to me and french kissed me. Out of a dare with his friends."

"Oh my god. Was it good?" Jane asked she was genuinely curious.

"It was enjoyable. But I didn't like him in that way. But now that I come to think of it, he was a pretty cute boy." Both of the girls laughed.

"Now the first time I kissed a girl was actually when I was in the 8th grade. I was tutoring this girl outside of my school. She literally just leaned in and we kissed for a few minutes." Maura held her breath waiting to her Jane's reaction.

"You made out with a girl?" Jane asked, her voice was small.

"I guess you can say that." Maura bit her lip, scared Jane was judging her. "How was that?" Jane asked.

"Want me to show you?"

Then there was silence. Maura's heart was beating so fast but she knew she had to take this chance. She slowly got off Jane's bed and crawled next to Jane. She got close to Jane's face. The room was dark but Maura knew Jane's eyes were opened. Maura was about to apologize and get up when Jane pushed her lips onto her own.

They kissed, again and again

 **A/N:** ** _Sorry for taking terribly long to update. Writers block hit me hard this year. But today I_** ** _finally got that juice back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments on my story and suggestions on what should happen next are greatly appreciated. Thank you!_**


	10. Extra Precautions

The sun shined through Jane's curtains, as the italian stirred awake from her sleep. She was about to sit up until she felt weight on her chest. She recognized the honey blonde hair, instantly remembering the events that took place the night before.

 _It was Maura who broke the kiss. The bedroom was to dark for the blonde to see the look of joy across brunette's face. "Wow, thanks for demonstrating." Jane said not knowing how to reply to probably the best experience of her 14 years of existence. Maura laughed "Not a problem." she lay her head on her best friend's chest._

Maura slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Jane's, finding that she was already staring at her. "Watching me sleep?"

"What oh, um morning." Jane blushed.

The blonde smiled. "Good morning Jane."

Maura started to run her fingers through Jane's ruly curls. Then there was a knock on the door. Maura was like an olympian as she jumped back onto Jane's bed. "Oh good you girls are up." Angela smiled and she slowly crept in. Jane covered her face with her pillow.

"Good morning Mrs- I mean. Ugh sorry." Maura shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Angela put on a small smile. "Call me Angela sweetie." she said softly.

"Anyways breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Angela walked back out the room closing the door behind her.

The duo looked at each other and laughed. "C'mon let's go down" Jane said as she hoisted herself up from the floor. She reached her hand out for Maura's and the honey blonde gladly took it.

Breakfast with the Rizzoli's was definitely a first for Maura. There was no still silence like it was at her house. It was loud and messy. Everyone passing around big plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon. The boys always pushing each other and Ofcourse Angela raising her voice to have them stop. Then there was Jane, sitting right next to her. Serving her food, when Maura could've done easily done herself but Jane insisted. Her best friend made her feel things she couldn't explain.

The doorbell rang which pulled Maura out of her trans. Angela tighten her robe before answering the door. "Good Morning, are you Mrs. Rizzoli?" A woman with almost a cold tone asked. Maura recognized it immediately, that voice belonged to only one woman, her mother.

"Please, it's Angela. You must be Mrs. Isles" Angela step to the side letting the woman in heels walk in.

"Hello Mother."Maura felt very insecure now that she isn't in her own matching set of pajamas, and how she didn't even have her robe. She got up for the table and made her way to her well dressed mother.

Constance kissed her forehead and picked up her chin to make eye contact. "I was scared half to death last night when I received the phone call. I got on the first flight back home." Maura's eyes started to shimmer as she pulled away from her mother's touch.

"I'm sorry Mother, I know you were at an important event." she said as she rubbed her arm, wishing Jane was by her side not wanting to feel so small.

"It's quite alright. I'm more than relieved to know that your well. Your father should be getting home, how about you goget dress, so we could go." Constance said and fixed her posture to stand up taller.

"Janie, why don't you go help Maur. Your brothers will clean up." Angela suggested and put on a small smile.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality Angela." Constance turned back around as Jane led Maura back upstairs.

"Of course, Maura is more than welcome to stay any time."

"Mhm." Constance pressed her lips thin and nodded her head.

"Would you like some coffee?" Angela offered walking back to her kitchen counter already pulling out a mug.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm actually going to go wait outside." she said shaking her head making her way to the door and Angela quickly followed.

"Maura, dear I'll be waiting in the car. Do not take long." she called out then faced Angela thanked her again and left.

Maura pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a blue blouse. Jane just finished closing the door behind them when they heard Constance call out. Maura started to undress in front of Jane without thinking twice. She took off her shirt when she heard Jane yelp and turned away.

"You didn't put on a bra." Jane covered her eyes with her hands and Maura laughed but couldn't help from her cheeks going red.

"Well of course not Jane. I wouldn't sleep with a bra on, that'd be extremely uncomfortable." Maura obviously stated then finished clasping her bra.

"My breast are covered Jane." Jane turned back around and plopped onto her bed.

"Maur?"

"Yes?"

Maura pulled up her skirt and looked at Jane and crawled onto the bed until she was only a few inches away for the italian's face. They both looked at each other lips then back to looking into their eyes. Before Jane was able to connect their lips, there was a knock at the door. Maura stood up quickly and picked up her bag.

"I'm ready Angela. Goodbye Jane, call me tonight?" Maura asked waiting next to Angela at the door. "Yeah totally." Jane quickly nodded her head.

"Bye Maur." Maura gave her a small smile and Jane waved.

The car ride back to Isles' home was silent. Constance was on her phone already booking her flight to fly back to Paris in a few days. Maura sighed and stared out the window. She started to think about last night after the horrible had happened. Sharing hot cocoa with her best friends, then the kiss she shared with Jane.

Maura wasn't sure what was going to happen next with her and Jane. But she knew for sure Jane felt the same way and that's all she could ask for. That her best friend kissed her back. She didn't noticed they reached their home until the driver was pulling up the driveway.

Mr Richard opened the door for Constance then for her.

"Hello Miss Isles, how was your sleepover at the Rizzoli residence?"

"It was really nice, I enjoyed myself. I feel much better." Maura walked up the stairs with her butler, her mother already walked ahead to make some calls in her office.

"I'm glad to hear that" Mr Isles said at the doorway.

"Hello father." Maura smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you. It will never happen again" He said as he walked back inside with his daughter.

"Well father, you can not just assume that. You never know." Maura corrected and placed her purse on the kitchen counter and watched as her father took out a diet coke and a bottled water.

"You're right Maura, but for the next few weeks we're going to take extra precautions." He handed the water to her and she gladly accepted it.

"Such as?"

"Such as you are only to be dropped off and picked up from school by Mr Richard. No staying out in the city with your friends."

"Then how will I see my friends?" Maura started to worry about not being able to see her girls.

"Well they are all more than welcomed to come here and visit you. But Maura we just have to be more cautious for a few weeks. Until this whole situation calms down and Boston PD takes care of it."

He then opened his can and started to drink it. Maura same with her water.

"You're father is right Maura, anyways it will be good to have company here for these next few weeks. I have a flight to go back to Paris in two days." Constance said walking in, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor.

"Right, and I have to go back to the college. It's midterm week. I know you understand how important that is." He said then finished chugging the rest of the soda.

"Yes, yes I understand." Maura nodded slightly and looked down at her hands.

"Can I invite the girls tomorrow for dinner?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Mr Isles said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I would like to meet your new group of friends." Constance nodded in agreement.

"Richard we'll be have guest for tomorrow night's dinner. Please be prepared." Constance said then walked back to her office.

"Yes Madam." Mr Richard replied and walked over the stove to start Maura's lunch.

Maura walked up stairs to her bedroom taking her purse with her. She then slipped off her heels and started to strip off her outfit and hopped into her shower. She took a nice long hot shower. Taking her time washing her hair with her great expensive smelling soap.

She hopped out her shower and dried herself before applying her vanilla lotion, The honey blonde made her way to her walk in closet when she was going to pick out a nice matching set of her relaxing clothes when she remembered what she had in her bag. She opened the bag and pulled out the oversized Boston PD t-shirt and slipped it on.

Maura threw herself onto her bed and put on a documentary about the wild life from the animal channel on her tv and made herself comfortable. She slowly drifted into a nap thinking about her first kiss with Jane with a smile on her face.


End file.
